


Nothing Special…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Passion, Romance, nothing special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian needs to drive his point home, hoping Justin will understand…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Special…

Title: Nothing Special…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 250  
Warnings: Love, Passion, Romance, Jealousy…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52  


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: Brian needs to drive his point home, hoping Justin will understand…

 

**Nothing Special…**

Michael’s words are still burning my ears, and I feel my jealousy simmering just beneath the surface. Walking down the street, I hear violin music, and I know it’s him. I stand, staring at him; he’s nothing special and I’m stumped. I’m losing Justin to him? For what? Pretty words? Can’t Justin see right through his façade? 

~~~

Justin’s getting off work. He’s exhausted, and the only thing he wants is to crawl into Brian’s arms tonight. Opening the loft door, he hears familiar sounds emanating from the bedroom. At first he’s hurt. He’d hoped that Brian might have been waiting for him, instead of already playing with someone else.

Standing at the end of the bed, he’s shocked, and furious, then he gets it. Brian notices him, and gestures for him to join them. Justin quickly slips out of his clothes and crawls up the bed, all their angry words from earlier vibrating in his head. 

“He loves me! I’m all he wants!”

“Are they still using that line?”

Brian leans over and captures Justin’s lips, kissing him passionately, as said trick gives him a lousy blowjob. Justin finally understands it’s not about other guys. It’s about them, and all the passion and desire they feel for one another. Soon it’s just the two of them, lost in their own world, as their kisses and touches heal their fight from earlier.

Seeing them together, it’s obvious how much they love one another. Ethan slips out of bed and Justin’s life.

The End


End file.
